Choosing Clothes
by korovee
Summary: One Shot. Fai takes Kurogane clothes shopping with him. Please R&R. Feel Free to flame! THANX!


Disclaimer: I may not own any of the CLAMP characters, but I do own my handy little lead pencil…its good for writing and drawing.

Choosing Clothes

KuroxFai

Shonenai, slight

"Mm, Kuro-tan, can you come shopping with me please?"

Kurogane looked up from the newspaper he was attempting to read. He glared at the airy blond, clearly not liking the lack of respect to his name. "Why?"

Fai lowered his lip into a deep pout. "The bags are going be heavy and I little old me couldn't be able to lift all of the horribly mountainous pile-"

"Fine." Fai beamed. "Okay then! Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun! Can you two watch the house while Kuro-run and I buy our new wardrobe?"  
Kurogane felt his eyebrow twitch lightly. "...clothes…"

Kurogane stood still against the wall, trying as hard as he could to not look at the strange clothes Fai was trying to get him to buy. '_Annoying as hell, damn it won't he leave me alone- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!' _Kurogane tore away the black Speedos from Fai's grasp and managed to stutter out, "W-w-what are y-you-"

Fai smirked. "I was wondering if Kuro-pu was paying attention. At least the puppy's paying attention now, Right Kuro-woofy?"  
Kurogane glared at Fai and angrily barked out "Stop calling me those idiotic names!"

He reached out in a swooping motion to grab him, but the mage only slipped through his fingers like a slippery soap bar that's trying to get caught. "Aww, I made the puppy mad!" Fai grinned cheesily, bowing slightly. "In apology, I'll let you choose the next outfit."

Kurogane looked away, avoiding all eye contact. He pointed to a random direction. "That." He said immediately.

Fai burst out laughing. "I didn't know that Kuro-pu was a pervert!!" he giggled, holding out what was a very revealing, skimpy pink dress. "A Pervert, A pervert!"

Kurogane blushed lightly, but still looked away to hide it. "Shut up! …and…Who was it gonna be for anyway?"

Fai only smiled, walking towards the back of the store, the more empty and lonely of areas. "Oi! Mage! Who was it for?"

"Well, there are only four liable choices, aren't there Kuro-rin? And since you didn't want the Speedos, there are now only three choices." Fai whirled around, and leaned up close to Kurogane, practically on his chest, and pointed a finger directly at his lips. "So? Who do you think it is?"

"…I don't know…The princess-" Kurogane paused, taking a good long look into Fai's laughing blue eyes. He felt the heat rise to his face again, but this time made no motion to hide it. "You're not telling me that…that…"

Fai smiled seductively, and placed a hand on his hip, posing while holding up the dress. "How do you think it would look Kuro-woofy?" He asked teasingly. "Nice? Because I Think that it would look very-" He was climbing up Kurogane's chest "-very-" He was directly next to Kurogane's ear. "SEXY!!"

Kurogane was frozen on the spot for a moment when he realized what the last words Fai had uttered into his ear before getting off again were. This time he turned beet red, but it was from anger. "YOU DAMN MAGE!"

Fai laughed. "Its true though, I think that this dress, if fixed up and shrunken, maybe even stretched slightly, would look very nice on Mokona." Fai blinked and looked at Kurogane curiously, slightly confused. "Why are you all red Puppy?"

Recognition came to the mage as he grinned evily and started singing as he bounced around the store. "KURO-TAN'S A PERVERT!! HE THINKS THAT I WOULD LOOK NICE IN A DRESS!! A PERVERTS A PERVERT!!"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!!!"

_Meanwhile _

Syaoran shivered slightly. Sakura looked at him worriedly. "Syaoran-kun, are you okay? Do you feel sick?"

He shook his head. "No Hime, but I have a strange feeling that's telling me that Kurogane will never think of Fai and dresses in the same again…."

A/N: And Syaoran has super spiderman skills that sense when Kurogane's mad with fai….weird…Eek, I just got back from the dentist, but I'm starved and I can't eat for another 4-8 hours…wah….Pleaze R&R and feel free to flame.


End file.
